Nightmare: Clarice in Wonderland
by aldus moore
Summary: Welcome to Madness, Clarice...
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare: Clarice in Wonderland.

-Welcome to Madness, Clarice-

* * *

><p>READ IMPORTANT<p>

Disclaimer: Because of personal reasons, I changed my name to Cheshire Lecter. Yes, I am AldusMischaS. I decided to overcome my insecurities and write this fic that has been lingering in my mind for a long time.

It's an introspection of Clarice's mind, leading her to her personal wonderland. To regain her sanity, she will have to face her own fears and traumas with the help of, guess who? No, it's not Ellen Degeneres. The Good Doctor, of course. Based on American McGee Alice game.

It's rated M for fairly disturbing images and sexual situations.

Hope you like it.

Tata.

Cheshire Lecter (Aldus)

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Where the hell am I?<p>

The first thing she noticed was the hard cold floor under her petite body. She breathed deeply. Where was her? She opened her eyes and tried to move. First her legs and then her arms. There was no pain. At least it was a good start.

She stood up slowly and watched her surroundings. She was in an amusement park. _Amusement par... What the hell? _She walked a few meters. _No, this is not an amusement park..._ The place was in ruins. Every game was broken, the lamp-posts were crooked, the metal benches were rusty. And there was a red liquid coming from those things. _Ok Clarice, don't panic. This is just a dream. This is not happening._

She looked around. "Hello?" No answer. She tried again, this time louder. "Hello?" No one. _Great, I'm alone. _The place was very dark. "Hello? Someone?"

Frustrated, she sat on the nearest bench. On the precise moment her anatomy touch said object, black roses grew grew from the floor. She blinked, perplex. Ok...

A sudden noise caught her attention. She look up alarmed. There was a man sitting on the bench in front of her. He was wearing a suit, a deep black suit. His dark hair. His small white teeth showing from that infuriating smile. Even in the dim light, she could see his crimson eyes.

"Hello Clarice"

"Oh no, not you" His lips curled down.

"My my, is this a way to greet an old friend?"

"In the case you haven't noticed Dr. Lecter, I am in the middle of only-God-knows-where, with this creepy things " she signaled the roses "growing from my feet"

"Very true, Clarice. I am only here to help you. I know where we are, but if you don't want my help, I will just-"

"No, no, wait. I'm sorry, I', just frustrated. I do need your help" He smiled pleasently

" Apologise accepted. This place is your mind" She was skeptical.

"My mind?"

"Mmm"

"How can I be inside of my mind?" he raised his index finger and touched his lips, deep in thought.

"I believe, though I am not sure, that you were shot in one of you pathetic drug-raids you so fondly like to do. In this very moment, your body is in the hospital and you went into coma"

"Into com... You kidding right?" He shook his sleek head, a sad expression on his face.

"Apparently your mind refuses to join your body and you entered into this place"

"Honestly, I don't know. I am just a projection of how you see me. My real self is in another place" She covered her face with her hands.

"Am I going to die?"

"If you don't escape from this place, I'm afraid that yes, you will die" Tears began to fall from her eyes "How does itfeel Clarice? How does it feel to know that you wasted your life in your so beloved F-B-I and now you discover that no one cares about you? Do you believe that your daddy would be proud? Do you think that he will welcome his little girl with open arms and a warm smile? Mmmm, Clarice?"

"You know, fuck you motherfucker. Fuck you, your intelligence and that sharp tongue of yours" He made a tsk sound with his tongue.

"Your Daddy wouldn't want you to use that vocabulary"

"Don't you dare speak about my father. And he is dead!" His crimson eyes shone like fire.

"Actually Clarice, he is here as well"

Her head shot up.

"He's here?"

"Of course. I told you, we are inside of your mind" He put his hands on his crossed knees. He was absolutely elegant.

"Ok, so I have to escape from this place, right? How do I do that?"

"You will have to find your way out of here, Clarice" She stared at him.

"Aren't you suppossed to be the Cheshire Cat and help me?"

"Mmm the Cheshire cat. I didn't know you would like to be called Alice, though I'd rather stick to your original name, dear"

Clarice was losing her little patience.

"I will only say one thing. The path is difficult, some people can't see it, some others don't even want to..."

She lost it.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I am tired of this place" She took out a rose and smashed it between her fingers. A stab of pain shot in the center of her head.

"Be careful Clarice. Don't destroy your surroundings Remember, the destruction of this place is the destruction of your mind" She grabbed her head with her right hand.

Suddenly the Good Doctor vanished in the air. She panicked.

"Dr. Lecter?" She felt a hot breathe of her neck, just behind her. The hot lips kissing her skin moving slowly up to her ears. Her legs trembled.

"Good Luck, Clarice" He dissapeared again.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" ... silence... "fuck"

"Oh, one last thing Clarice... Welcome to Wonderland"

* * *

><p>Ok, I am truly sorry for my grammar mistakes. Hope you like this.<p> 


	2. Mice, curiosity and cats

Nightmare: Clarice in Wonderland

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah... you know the rest. I plan to finally do something for my life and end at least one fic. This one will be a long one, so you will enjoy my madness and insufferable personality for a loooooooooong time.

I am sorry for my grammar mistakes. It's not my first language * **I write as awfully in spanish as I do in Englis**h *. I hope it's acceptable. The last time I wrote a Hannibal/Clarice fic was when I was 15 years old. Now that I'm almost 18 -don't get your hopes up, in my mind I'm still 5- I hope that I'm able to catch their personalities properly and not end up writing an Edward/Bella fanfic... -shudders-

If someone would like to beta read me, I would be a very happy woman.

And now the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mice, curiosity and cats.<p>

Clarice stood in the middle of that bloody place, being bloody alone, inside of her bloody fucking mind. _Ok, if this is my mind, I should be able to control it, right? I need an exit. Exit. Exit. Eeexit. _She thought about an exit as hard as she could. Nothing happened.

The place was even darker than before. She filled her lungs with air and began her journey.

She was wearing dark jeans, a pink tank top and black tennis. Starling shivered. The place was getting colder. She walked. She walked. She walked. Walked. Walked. Wal... Finally reached to the old roller coaster. As she approached, she noticed something on the floor. A thing that resembled to a human form.

She hurried to it. "Hello? Are you ok?" Clarice knelt on the floor beside the body. It was what it seemed to be a man dressed as a huge Mickey Mouse. _Wait, what is this?_ The mask was broken, dirty. One of the eyes was missing and there was warm blood coming from it's mouth.

Clarice covered her lips with her right hand, making an effort not to vomit. When she touched it with trembling fingers, the Walt Dysney's creature started to shake and convulsion, it's movements erratic.

The ex-special agent Starling stood up as fast as she could and grabbed the nearest lamp-post to support her weight.

_That thing is alive. That fucking twisted thing is alive! _The body stopped it's movements and suddenly the mask fell from the face. There was no head. There was nothing inside of that disgusting thing.

Clarice was shaking from toes to hair. _I have to scape now!. _She ran from lamp-post to lamp-post. When she got to the third one, she found a small door.. on the floor. Desperate, she turned the door knob. No luck. She kicked it with her foot. Nothing.

There was a small letter hanging from the crooked lamp post. She took it. It was a tiddy envelope and there was a paper inside.

She opened it harshly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew that handwriting. You, my dear reader, may think that it was from the Good Doctor. But no, it was from her own. Her own handwriting when she was nine years old. It said.

' _Mice don't like cats. But cats love them. Remember the cat's words. Be careful, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat' _

She was sure she never wrote anything like that in her whole life. So this was a puzzle. A riddle. She was good with riddles, she could handle it.

First things first. Remember the cat's words. No cat had spoken to her recen... She face palmed her face. The Cheshire Cat. Dr Lecter. _Why my life always seems to spin around him? I hate him so much... _ A little voice appeared at the back of her head. _No, you don't, and you know it. In fact, I think you rather like him, more than like him. _Clarice gritted her teeth. Shut up!

So, remember the cat's words. What had he said? It was something about a path. She squeezed her brain. ' some people can't see the path, some others don't even want to". Could she see the path? She looked at the door. Yes, she could see it. But she needed a key. Did she want the key? Of course she wanted it. However, did she want to see the path that lead her to the key?

_I swear when I escape from this damned place and go out from the hospital, I will kick HIS ASS AND MY OWN ASS AS WELL. _

_ Come on Clarice, think. Remember the cat's words. Check. Mice don't like cats. That was obvious, she had to go back to that Mickey Monster. And then what?_

She walked her way back to the body. It was just there, dead. She held her breath and began to feel him, looking for a key. _Fuck you Walt Dysney. You and you fucking creatures..._ The mouse grabbed her hand with one of his. She screamed, completely in shock.

She struggled, the hand getting tighter and tighter. _Curiosity killed the cat. Kill. Kill. _She had to kill it, but it had no head and she had no weapon. Starling kicked the body right in his stomach. The thing released her and went limp. She continued kicking and punching it with all her strength. It didn't work.

She sat on the floor, at a prudence distance from it. _Think Clarice, come on girl. _

_A beat. _

_The thing was dead, so she couldn't kill him_

_A beat_

_She remembered the cat's words_

_A Beat_

_Curiosity killed the cat. So the thing was going to kill her if she grew too curious. _

_A beat_

_Mice don't like cats. Mice don't like cats. Mice. Yes! She got it._

Starling went on all fours, wrinkling her nose and showing her teeth. She meowed. The creature moved, this time backwards, clearly scared of her. Clarice repeated the motion and the body vanished, becoming dust. Among the pile of dust, there was a shinny little thing. Still on all fours, she took it. It was a key.

Someone clapped his hands before her.

"Bravo Clarice, Bravo" the man was standing against the lamp post. His crimson eyes glowing, his handsome face making her stomach to do funny things and her heart to skip a beat. She didn't realize she was still on all fours, staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"Oh Clarice, you seem to devour me with your eyes. You will make me blush" She regained her composure in mere seconds.

"Why did you disappear? And why didn't you help me?"

"Help you? What are you talking about, dear? I did help you. I killed it for you, Clarice"

The woman stood up, put the key inside her pocket and crossed her arms. He was smiling gently. She tried her best to be angry with him and blame him for all the madness that was this place, but the mixture between those maroon eyes and the pink thin lips, made it impossible for her. _You have denied your attraction for him for so long. Now you can't escape sweetie, you are inside of you. _

"What are we waiting for?"

"I am waiting no one. I am just staring at you Clarice. You are so lovely when you covet"

She feigned ignorance.

"I am not coveting" He vanished again. Before she had the chance to ask, she felt a pair of warm strong hands caressing her bare arms.

"Of course not. Please forgive me. I am the one who covets"

"Dr Lecter I... ahhh"

Soft hot lips were kissing her neck again. His right arm circled her waist, crushing her against his hard body. She was stunned to discover that she had no intention or desire to be released from that embrace.

What is more, she pressed herself even harder against him. He chuckled, and brushed one hand against her breast. Distracted as she was, she didn't notice his other hand slipping inside of her pocket.

Suddenly, he was gone with the key as well.

She opened her eyes. In her right hand there was a piece of paper.

It said

"Never trust a cat. The more charming, the more dangerous"

* * *

><p>Welcome to madness.<p>

Hope you like it! º3º

Everytime you review, I will take out a piece of clothing from the Good Doctor. So if you want a sexy smexy smoking hot Hannibal Lecter, review!

Cheshire Lecter.


	3. Clarice

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah...

Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so glad so like the story so far. By the way, at least two readers want Dr. Lecter's shirt off, so Hannibal please them, for my fic's sake.

Someone said He/She would correct my grammar (beta read me). Unfortunately I lost their e-mail, so please pm me again to know where I should send you these chapters -and why not, my math homework as well-.

I am truly sorry for that.

Hope you like this madness.

Cheshire.

PS: This takes place after the movie's ending. As much as I love Jodie Foster, I hate the fact that she changed the ending where Clarice stayed with Hannibal. However, it's quite useful for my purpose.

PS bis : You can picture Clarice as you want. Whether you choose Julianne Moore or Jodie Foster, it's ok. Personally I picture her as a mixture of both, with Foster's eyes and Moore's hair. Her face is combination of them -weird I know-

For me Hannibal is mixture between Sir Anthony Hopkins and Dr. Lecter in the book as well.

* * *

><p><span>Hospital<span>

Ardelia Mapp was sitting on a chair, just outside of Clarice Starling's room. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips still trembling. She was sure she was losing her. Clarice. Why the hell had she agreed to go to that drug-raid? Everyone knew it was practically a suicide. Nonetheless, she had gone.

_What were you thinking girl? Why did you do this to yourself?_

Jack Crawford had left a few hours before Mapp's arrival, so she was alone in the waiting room. It was heartbreaking to see that she was the only one caring for Starling at that difficult moment.

After some minutes, the surgeon made his entrance. Mapp was on her feet on a second.

"How was it? Is she ok?"

The man was in his fifties. He had dark sleek hair and bright blue eyes. Ardelia had the unease feeling that the man resembled to another person, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"She is stable now. The problem is that the bullet only impacted on her leg and then she fell to the floor hitting her head. We can't explain why she is in comma, nor we can say for how long she will stay in that state. She can wake up in an hour, or stay like that for years "

Ardelia Mapp brought her hands to her mouth. Her eyes were watering again.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Mapp"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course"

Ardelia entered into Starling's private room. It was white, clean and horribly hospital-like. Mapp hated hospitals and now she had another reason to hate them.

On the bed laid Clarice, connected to strange machines that made creepy noises and weird lights. Agent Mapp was horrified to see her friend in that way. She looked so vulnerable, almost like a little child. A lost little girl. Her hair was was messy, her eyes closed, her skin pale. Too pale. She looked like a ghost.

Mapp sat on a chair next to the bed. Clarice's lips were dry, so was Ardelia's mouth.

"Clarice, can you hear me? I am right here girl. I am by your side. Come on girl, wake up. You have a lot to see a lot to live. Damn, I promised you to make you dinner. You hear me? You will see me cook. That doesn't happen everyday. I will do it just for you, but you have to be awake. Come Clarice, move your ass and wake the fuck up!"

No answer. Ardelia was openly crying, tracks of tears falling down her face. She took Clarice's hand with her left one, and covered her own face with her right one. She couldn't sleep that night. Couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

><p>18:30 PM <span>Paris – France<span>

Dr. Pierre was sitting at his living room table, quietly drinking coffee. He was holding the mug in his left hand. Even at the dim light, a white scar could be seen on his wrist. It wasn't very big, but it caught the attention of many curious unwelcome people. He usually covered it with a bracelet to avoid unwanted attention.

At that moment he was reading some correspondence and newspapers from different parts of the world. His house was quite a big one. Of course, it was luxurious, he would not stand for anything less. There were pictures of epic battles, important artists and religious figures. Please, don't misunderstand me, he is in no way a believer, but he found quite amusing how many friends and neighbors stood in front of them watching then for minutes, absorbed in the colours and shapes of saints, virgins and angels. One day he would put a picture of a demon. He wondered what their reactions would be.

What I haven't told you, me dear reader, is that they weren't the only pictures he enjoyed having. There ere many photos from newspapers, magazines and internet of a certain FBI agent. That woman, how can I describe her? To his eyes, she was perfection. But not in a way a model or an actress would be. Her temper, her eyes, her intelligence were terribly appealing to him. She was like one of those fancy wines he was so fond of. She got better with time.

I apologize my Dear reader, but I needed to clear this topic, so you understand how a man such as him loved a woman such a her. Yes, I dare say he loved her. In hir own personal way, he was deeply in love with her.

Dr. Pierre was reading the first newspaper page when a title caught his attention. It said 'FBI'S KILLING MACHINE GONE INTO COMMA'

His crimson eyes opened as wide as they could. The mug of coffee fell from his hand, breaking against the floor, spilling it's contents on the expensive rug that was at his feet. His pupils rushed trough the article drinking in all the published information. _Shot... Body... Comma_. His normally calm demeanor was now completely agitated. It had been a month since the little incident at Chesapeak bay.

He stood up abruptly and went to the phone. He needed to go back to the States.

_My my Clarice, what have you done? _He thought.

* * *

><p>" Oh my God Clarice What have you done?" Said Ardelia between sobs.<p>

* * *

><p>" Jesus Christ Starling, What have you done? Said Jack Crawford, with his face covered with one hand, the other one holding a cigarette.<p>

* * *

><p>"For God's sake, what have I done?" Said Clarice, lost in the amusement park inside of her mind<p>

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it!<p>

Ok, we have a shirtless Hannibal. Who want the shoes? Come on, review and the Good Doctor will indulge in you.

Cheshire.


	4. voyeurism

Nightmare: Clarice in Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah... So, hello dear readers! I have some exciting news for you, I finally have my Hannibal and Clarice tattoo! You can see it at my profile, and there's a video as well explaining my other tats and piercings.

Thank you so much for the reviews! I have no words to thank you for encouraging me to write this. Thank you!

I hope I update soon before the holidays.

Tata.

* * *

><p>Cheshire.<p>

Chapter 4: voyeurism

Clarice wandered around the amusement park. She was getting tired, her feet hurt and it was getting cold. When she walked past the third crooked lamp post she noticed something unsetting.

On the hard stone floor, there was a box of Gucci shoes. Clarice blinked twice. _Oh no, please, not again. _However, there was a note beside it. She bent down on one knee and took it. Again it was written with her own child-like handwriting. It said:

' _Dogs are men's best friend. But you are no man, nor you have a dog. Though you have a cat. Can you trap the cat? He will help you. I should warn you, there is no key to escape from him once he is yours. Repeat the story before it's too late' _

Starling opened the box and to her surprise she found no shoes. Instead there was a pair of handcuffs. _Do I have to repeat Cheasepeake 's night? No... please... not again. _Clarice folded the letter and put it inside her pocket as well as the cuffs.

_Now where do I go? _She looked around. Everything was quiet. So quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Disturbingly silent. "Clarice". It was a faint whisper, but she listened to it. "Dr. Lecter?" she looked around again. There was no one there. "Clarice"

She began walking toward where she believed his voice came from. "Clarice" It was getting louder. It was a good sign. She ended up in the amusement park's parking lot.

Oddly there was one car on the center of the whole area. _Wait a second. I know that car. Isn't that my baby? _Her mustang. She was saved. Maybe she could get the hell out of that place.

She all but ran to her car. She opened the driver's door and went inside. Yes! The fuel tank was full. She only needed the car's key. No problem, she could turn it on manipulating the wires below the steering wheel.

She was in the middle of said action when a noise caught her attention. She raised her head and found her lips almost touching a man's ones. She screamed in sheer surprise and pulled backward, a hand on her chest.

The man was sitting on the passenger seat. His crimson eyes glowing, a charming smile on his beautiful face. Starling growled, frustrated.

"Dr. Lecter are you trying to kill me?"

"Certainly not, Clarice. The world is much more-"

"Interesting with me in it, yeah I know" He smiled politely.

"May I help you with that, Agent Starling?" A thought came to her mind.

"Yes, please"

The Good Doctor leaned in, his warmth touching Clarice's body. When his hand landed on the steering wheel to support himself, she saw her opportunity. She locked her right hand to his left one with a metallic click. Now she had the cat.

Dr. Lecter raised their joined hands and quirked an eyebrow.

"Am I having a déjá vu, Clarice? Are your friends from the F.B.I coming to the tea party?"

"Don't blame me. I found a note that said I had to cuff you and I did it"

He looked at their hands. Hannibal was about to say something when a moan interrupted him. _A moan? _ It was a female moan, coming from the backseat.

Clarice froze immediately. She knew that voice, and was certain it was the last place she wanted to hear it. Now she remembered the whole scenario and why her car was parked in the amusement park lot.

The woman moaned again. It was her own voice when she was eighteen years old. She was with one of her boyfriends and she knew what was going to happen.

The Good Doctor began to turn his head, curiosity sprawled all over his features. Starling raised her hand and stopped the movement.

"Don't look"

"Why Clarice? What is what you don't want me to see?" His crimson eyes looked at her. She closed her own, her hand still on his face.

"Please, just don't. Please"

Another moan, now louder, followed by a male grunt.

"Oh my God" she murmured. If Dr. Lecter watched this, she would never be able to look at him again. Starling tried to open the door. It was closed as well as Hannibal's one. The Good Doctor didn't say anything. He just looked at her obvious distress.

"Open the door!" she cried.

"Clarice I've already tried to-"

"Oh baby, yes, yes! Right there, oh"

Hannibal raised his eyebrows, always looking at Clarice who at that moment had covered her face with her uncuffed hand. She was beyond mortification. And what she hated the most was that even though the Doctor wasn't watching the exchange, he was hearing and probably _smelling it. _

"Dr. Lecter I-" she was interrupted by a flying bra that landed square on Hannibal's face. She blushed as red as his eyes. He calmly took the garment away from his anatomy and left it on the side. "I really think we should leave"

"I do think it as well. But apparently your mind wants us to see this" _NO NO NO, I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE THIS. _

"Why the hell would my mind want you to see this?" A sound. A sound of clothes being taken from a human body.

"Maybe it is not that you want me to see it. Perhaps it's just a combination of interests and desires that culminated in us being-" He was interrupted for a second time by a flying maroon female thong, that landed this time on his left knee. He didn't have the time to take it, because a now red-like-a-tomato-wanting-to-die Clarice had removed it from him and was rumbling about how miserable her life was. "As I was saying, desires that culminated in us being trapped in an erotic memory"

"Are you suggesting that I have a sexual interest or desire-"

"Oh yes baby! Right there, oh my God God!" there was a high pitched cry. Hannibal was still looking at Clarice, but she could see his nostrils instinctively flaring, searching for the pheromones on the air.

"or desire that ends up with you and me inside my car?"

"Como on Claire. There, suck it. Suck it harder, yes... Ah... Ah" Clarice opened her eyes wide. Hannibal pressed his lips together, anger flared trough his veins. And how, my dear reader, can we blame him? He was hearing how another man was fucking, pardon the expression, the woman he loved.

They both felt silent. Hannibal clenched his fists, Clarice obviously noticed, having her hand attached to his. He uncharacteristically averted his eyes from hers. There was a sudden movement, like two bodies changing position, and a female leg appeared from the back seat, her foot coming to rest on Hannibal's groin.

He was surprised at the sudden intrusion, but the older owner of said leg snapped it quickly, pushing it to the backseat again.

"Dr. Lecter I am truly sorry for-"

The bodies began to rock, making the car rock as well. Hannibal and Clarice were sat one next to the other, both looking at each other, both moving with the car.

"Come on baby, harder, harder!"

* * *

><p>Dr. Pierre opened his eyes. He was on his way to the States, the plane still flying on the dark night. He didn't intended to fall asleep, but his eyes closed for a moment and suddenly he was dreaming. His brilliant mind tried to remember that bizarre dream. He could only make out parts of it, but he was sure he had heard Clarice's moans.<p>

* * *

><p>Sooooooo, did you like it? My first attempt at writing a sexual situation. We have The GD shoes off, who wants the pants? Come, review and he will reward you!<p>

Cheshire.


End file.
